mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fujin/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "Better known as the God of Wind, Fujin joins Raiden as one of the last surviving gods on Earth. Their counterparts were defeated in a war of The Heavens between Shinnok's forces and the Elder Gods. He now prepares for the final battle between the Forces of Light and Shinnok's hell-spawned warriors of Darkness." *'Armageddon:' "It is unclear to me what has caused the transformation in our friend and ally Raiden. I have conversed with gods from other realms about the possible reasons for his madness. Rumors abound that he may have sacrificed himself to defeat Onaga. But if that were true, his energies would have dispersed and then reformed in Earthrealm. His spirit would have been reborn, having no memories of the past. He would have become a new god of thunder, neither good nor evil. Yet this new Raiden is dark, acting with a clear goal to defend the realm, but with the ruthlessness of Shao Kahn. What is more troubling is the enforcer he commands. Liu Kang's corpse has been reanimated and is selectively slaying many for reasons unknown. Kung Lao and I have joined forces to confront our former allies. If a way cannot be found to save Raiden and Liu Kang, I fear we will have no choice but to finish them. I first reunited with Kung Lao. He informed me of a gathering called together by Johnny Cage. At the meeting, Johnny Cage described his encounter with Shinnok, the fallen Elder God thought to have been defeated years ago. I doubted his story. It seems unlikely that Johnny Cage would have psychic powers, and even less likely that he could have defeated Shinnok single-handed. But others present brought forth further evidence that something epic was taking shape. Most interesting was Kenshi's mention of the brothers Taven and Daegon. I knew them well ages ago. When they went missing, I questioned Argus. He would not speak of their whereabouts, but stated that they would bring about a new world. At the time I did not understand what he meant. But now it is becoming clear to me that whatever Argus planned is being corrupted by evil. As the others embark on this journey to defeat Blaze, I must intercept Taven and Daegon to hinder their progress and determine the true purpose of the quest. I only hope I am not too late." *'Armageddon Bio Kard:' "When Raiden was accepted into the pantheon of Elder Gods, Fujin replaced him as protector of Earthrealm. Fujin's wisdom is matched only by his ferocity in battle." Storyline Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Fujin was one of the four guardians assigned by Raiden to guard and protect the Amulet of Shinnok and was the first of the gods that Bi-Han (then the Elder Sub-Zero) bested in order to acquire it (he is seen being torn asunder by his own tornado, but survived the ordeal). Mortal Kombat 4 He remained inactive until Shinnok, a fallen Elder God, escaped from the Netherrealm and decided to attack the Eternal Palace of the Elder Gods. Fujin tried to defend the Palace and fell from the Heavens while fighting to protect it. He was pursued by Shinnok's Army of Darkness and was saved by Liu Kang, Kai and Raiden, just before the minions could finish him. Being one of the few remaining Earthrealm gods, Fujin joined Raiden in his battle against his old enemy, assisting the Earthrealm forces. The Earthrealm warriors were victorious and Shinnok was once again trapped in the Netherrealm. Fujin consulted with the Elder Gods, who revealed to him that he had a new task. Raiden would be ascending to the pantheon of Elder Gods and he chose Fujin to be the new protector of Earthrealm. Fujin accepted the position and promised Raiden that he would not fail him. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Fujin became aware of a change in Raiden's personality. He saw that the thunder god, while still seeking to protect Earthrealm, had grown to be ruthless. Raiden was now commanding the reanimated corpse of Liu Kang, who was killing many innocent people for unknown reasons. Fujin allied with Kung Lao in hopes that they could possibly find a way to save both Raiden and Liu Kang. He learned from Kung Lao that Johnny Cage was gathering the Forces of Light. Fujin took part in the meeting held by Cage and in there he heard about Johnny Cage's encounter with Shinnok, he did not believe Johnny to have psychic powers but something mentioned at the gathering caught his attention. Kenshi, a blind swordsman, mentioned the brothers Taven and Daegon. Fujin had been a friend of their family for ages and he had questioned their father Argus when the two disappeared. He realized that Argus placed them on a quest, but now this quest was becoming corrupted by evil. The God of Wind searched for both brothers, hoping to prevent their progress and learn the true purpose of their quest. He confronted Taven in a forest outside of the Red Dragon Clan's headquarters and urged him not to enter, but Taven did not obey Taven and Fujin battled, but in the end Taven emerges victorious and continued his journey, regretting to have fought an old friend. Fujin is not seen again in the konquest. He would later join the Forces of Light in final battle against the Forces of Darkness Endings *'Mortal Kombat 4: (Canonical)' ::''Fujin: Our forces of Light have defeated Shinnok. Now, I must return to my duties as Earth's God of Wind.'' ::''Elder God: You have served your element well, Fujin, but we have a new mission for you.'' ::(Raiden appears in a lightning bolt before Fujin) ::''Fujin: Raiden?'' ::''Raiden: Our battle with Shinnok's forces is over. I must move on to my new position as an Elder God. And you, Fujin, you must take my former position as Protector of Earth.'' ::''Fujin: (bows) Raiden, it will be my honor to succeed you.'' ::''Raiden: Take special care of the mortals of Earth. They are a great people, but have the ability to self-destruct. Be patient, and offer your wisdom and guidance. (vanishes in another lightning bolt)'' ::''Fujin: Farewell, Thunder God. I will not fail you.'' ::''Raiden's voice: That is why I picked you.'' *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "As the energy of Blaze coursed through Fujin, it transformed the wind god into a storm of justice. His power increased exponentially, he created a new realm from the shattered remnants of worlds that had fallen victim to Shao Kahn's aggression. From there the Forces of Light will stage their operations, with Kung Lao as Fujin's commanding general." Category:Timeline Category:Character Subpages